


Was It Worth it?

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [25]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy returns something treasured to Emma, after facing off with the gunfighter Longley, and she asks him if it was worth it. This is story #25 in my 'Moments' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was It Worth it?

Emma was snapping beans when I entered the bunkhouse. My heart was tight in my chest. I know how much she disapproved of gun fighting, and I didn’t know how she would react when she knew I had shot and killed Longley. He had given me no choice, but I don’t think that would matter to Emma. 

Her back was to me as I approached. She didn’t seem to hear me as I walked up behind her, yet she didn’t jump when I spoke, “I think this belongs to you.” 

She froze, at the sound of my voice or seeing her pa’s watch in my open palm, I don’t know which. She turned slowly to face me and her disapproval was written all over her face. “Was it worth it?” 

I lowered my head, heart sinking under her disapproval, and then locked eyes with her, “I had no choice.” 

“Did you want one?” 

He didn’t know the answer to her question. He had gone to see Longley for her, because she asked him to, but there was also a part of him that had wanted to face Longley again. One way or another, the animosity between them had to be settled, and now it was. He didn’t think he could make Emma understand that, so he turned to leave, stopped, and turned back to face her, “Do you want me to leave?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Emma’s words cut him deeply. He didn’t want to leave. The station had become home to him and she, Teaspoon, and the other riders were family to him. He didn’t have anywhere else to go, but he would leave, if that is what she wanted. He turned and left the bunkhouse. He was halfway across the yard when he heard Emma call out his name. He froze, and very slowly turned around. She was standing on the bunkhouse porch gazing across the yard at him. 

“Breakfast ready in half an hour,” Emma said, smiling at him. 

He felt a returning smile curve his lips and he nodded his head to indicate that he had heard her. She went back inside the bunkhouse leaving him with relief flooding through him. He didn’t have to leave and he was glad about that.


End file.
